


Monster's Baby

by Alastair



Series: Monsters [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Impregnation, Multi, Past Character Death, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Sex, sharing a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair
Summary: In which a monster is revealed.Part of the Twelve Days of Smutness 2020.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Nami/Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Monsters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056491
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Monster's Baby

It was Zoro’s turn in Nami’s bed, and he peeked an eye over at Luffy when he came into the old women’s room. He was not a snuggler, but tonight, he laid an arm over Nami’s body, and she turned over to press into his chest.

Her plush breasts pushed up against him, and he swallowed dryly. It was almost enough to get him to turn her over, but she liked starting it.

And he liked that.

At the door, Luffy and the idiot played rock-paper-scissors even though there was a schedule for the night watch. He frowned at them, and Nami only raised her head just in time for Luffy to grin.

“I win!”

Sighing, the idiot shrugged. “It was my turn anyway. Good night, Nami-san. Jerks.”

Rolling her eyes, Nami laid her head back down, and Zoro snorted. They both stiffened when Luffy crawled onto the bed behind her.

Zoro grunted, irritated that he would barge into the bed when they had already spaced their days out. Luffy had yet to really respect any of those though except when it was his turn for the night watch. Zoro said, “It’s my turn, idiot.”

“Yeah, but you don’t hardly ever do anything, and Nami needs cuddles.”

She flushed when Luffy planted his face into the middle of her back. Zoro glanced at her, feeling that spike of jealousy that he hated inside. Luffy was their captain - they all loved him, but sometimes, he worried what that meant to Nami in particular who said she loved all of them. He sighed, and muttered about idiots and beds and damned cuddles before pressing her face into his chest.

Nami stared at him, biting her lip before wrapping her arms around him with a smile. A flush crossed her cheeks though, and he knew she was aroused being surrounded by them. He did admit that she enjoyed more than one of them touching her.

She was breathing deeper.

Faster.

This was the worst combination of men in her bed though.

Instinctual. One was prone to acting on his own, and the other could only ignore the ache for so long.

When Luffy started, and he knew he would, Zoro would pounce.

Luffy could probably sense her wanting cock from miles away - a feat he had once thought the idiot cook might have.

Nami was wearing her little nightgown. The one in blue and green that covered nothing from being so see-through. He felt it move as if on its own, and he knew Luffy was pushing it up. Zoro fought his blush while she twitched, squeezing her thighs together.

She gasped, arching against him suddenly, and Zoro snorted. Their captain had started already, of course. Looking down at her pleased expression though, he couldn’t say he hated it. Nami’s lips parted, and he grunted, remembering how she had come to him, and swallowed him whole that first time.

Zoro grasped her breast through her nightgown before shifting down. He pulled the nightgown aside to suck onto a hard nipple.

Nami gasped, writhing between them.

“I ... idiots!”

When her thighs parted, Zoro shifted to press between her legs, and he groaned when his thigh met a hand. Luffy thrust his fingers into her, and her jaw dropped, crying out. Zoro sucked harder on her teat, nipping with his teeth, and he could feel Luffy’s hand twist slightly to delve deeper inside.

She whimpered, clutching at Zoro’s hair, and tugging. “Aah ... Zoro ...” She squealed when Luffy pumped her faster. “Luffy! Idiot! I - I want it!”

His hand blocked Zoro from coming into her, and he wanted to wrench his hand away.

“I say you don’t get it until you’ve cum on my hand,” Luffy said with a snicker.

Nami arched against Zoro, panting harder as his mouth switched to her other breast. She panted, open mouthed as Luffy thrust another finger inside.

Zoro stared at her, groaning. She was always in control of him, so watching her bow to Luffy or the idiot’s devices was so refreshing. Nami melted against them. She was the one that made him melt though. How she had seen that, he wished he knew.

“Luffy - please! I want Zoro’s cock!”

He twisted at that, eye widening to hear it. For a moment, he saw white, but he leaned up to growl into her ear. “Captain’s orders!”

Her eyes widened, jaw falling as she gasped, and her eyes rolled back in her ecstasy. Zoro grasped her breasts, twisting her nipples as he had seen the others do, and Nami arched, losing herself against them as she screamed.

“Luffy! Zoro!”

As Luffy pulled his hand away, Zoro thrust into her, and Nami’s hips jolted as her sweet heat sucked him in. She bucked, head thrown back as she cried out. Luffy’s mouth latched onto her throat then, sucking while Zoro rocked inside. Their positions on their sides only slowed him a little.

Luffy began playing with her nipple then, and Zoro watched her eyes bulge. She liked that. Her pussy tightened around him, pulling on his cock as he drove into her. Their captain tilted his head, pressing his face into her hair as she moaned.

“Good girl, Nami,” Luffy said.

She throbbed, tightening around Zoro’s shaft, and Nami cried out.

Zoro’s cock kissed her womb, and she sobbed, shaking as Luffy moaned to her. He shifted behind her, and Zoro felt Luffy shift her leg higher up Zoro’s side. What was he doing? Nami began to squeeze him though.

“Luffy!” She moaned to him, shuddering as Zoro slammed deeper.

“Shishi! Look ‘t what I found,” Luffy said, and Zoro heard something unsnap like the top to a bottle.

Nami cried out, hips jolting while she squeezed Zoro’s cock as if she wanted to pulverize it. His hands squeezed her hips, directing her thrusts while her tongue ran around her lips in pleasure.

“Zoro!”

Grinning, Luffy said, “It’s Zoro’s turn, so I’ll take this hole.” He whispered. “I bet you’ll feel amazing with two cocks fucking you.”

Nami’s eyes bulged before rolling back as Luffy thrust in from behind. Zoro’s hips jerked, gaping when he felt Nami somehow tighten more. He knew it was because of the thinnest of walls that separated them, but Zoro started to pound into her. She moaned in his ear. It sounded like music.

She gasped as Luffy rolled them over, and Zoro arched up to her with a groan as his grip on her hips became more insistent.

“You ...! Woman, you’re so tight!”

Nami whimpered as Luffy slammed into her to match Zoro. “Yeah, you’re a horny pussy and asshole!”

Her eyes widened more as they pumped into her body. Nami, who usually happily took control of Zoro’s delightful bouncy lap, could only squeal as Luffy’s hips ground her down onto him instead.

Jaw coming unhinged, Nami sobbed, only shaking as Zoro yanked her down, and Luffy pounded in from behind.

“Cum ... cum in me!” She cried out to Zoro, her pussy beginning to twitch and convulse around him. Luffy moved faster, and she shrieked. “I want your babies!”

They both growled, and her body pulsed with heat around them as they both spilled into her at once. Nami’s hips shook, and she choked out a moan as her pussy pulsated around him. The slap of hips, however, continued for longer until she could no longer move.

When she couldn’t move, they moved her.

* * *

Sanji took in the sight of both Luffy and Zoro in the bed with her before he sighed. He did _not_ want to thank them for the glorious, hair-tossed goddess that was lying between them. He did not want to think about how he had heard her passionate cries. Knowing that Nami was finding pleasure was enough for him, usually.

“Rise and shine, Nami-san!”

She blinked a few times before she sighed, and pulled the pillow over her head.

Pouting, Sanji looked at the two before snorting at their captain, poking his side.

“What’s the point of turns if you keep butting in, Luffy?”

The idiot bounded up. Sanji saw a sparkle in his eyes as he shared. “Oh! Speaking of, Nami likes it up the ass!”

Sanji froze, staring at the fair, fiery, fierce, _filthy_ vixen of a woman.

Nami sat up, and threw her pillow at him. “You better take a shower today!”

“If I’m dirty, so are you.” Luffy grinned, kissing her nose before he pulled her with him.

“Wait.” Sanji’s voice held them.

Nami groaned when she recognized that look. “Sanji-kun, we’re _just_ showering!”

Zoro lifted the blanket to just raise an eyebrow at her.

As one, Luffy grabbed one arm, and Sanji the other, and Nami groaned as the two dragged her along to the shower room.

Once inside though, she grabbed the showerhead, and sprayed them down before they could start anything.

“Calm down right there!”

Sanji sat on his knees, beaming pure sunshine. “Right away, Nami-san!”

Pursing her lips at Luffy who only pouted at her, Nami said, “Strip down.”

Sanji leaped out of his suit before kneeling behind Nami to start massaging her form. She moaned to his touch, smiling back at him before she winked.

“Sanji-kun, could you get the soap for me? I’m still dirty.”

_Yes, you are!_

Sanji’s nostrils flared before he went to get the basket of soap and shampoos. When he returned, Luffy had dropped his pants, but Nami looked back at him with alluring brown eyes as she stripped away her little nightgown.

She handed him the showerhead when he came back, and he groaned as he began wetting her body down. Nami squirmed under his touch, but she turned to the captain, soaping her hands up before grasping the lucky bastard’s cock. When he groaned, she pumped him faster.

Sanji slipped a hand up to tug at her nipple, and Nami gasped, squirming against his touch. Behind her, he turned the showerhead onto the massage setting, and her whole body jolted when he directed it against her clitoris.

Nami cried out, thrusting back against the showerhead’s spray. Sanji felt a thrill run through him as he held onto her hips when she bucked wildly against him.

“Sanji-kun!”

Grinning, Sanji grabbed the soap to wash her little pucker. “Nami-san, allow me to clean you out.”

Her gasp sent chills up his spine, and he rinsed over her before massaging her tight hole. Nami whimpered, and pressed back against him. Luffy’s hands threaded through his hair as he watched her, but his eyes kept glancing down to what Sanji was doing.

When he slipped his first finger past the ring of muscle, she squeaked.

“That’s dirty, Sanji-kun!”

“Hmm? Was the captain not dirty? Here, I’ll be dirtier for you.”

Sanji thrust another finger inside, and as Nami squealed, her little, tight pucker clenched.

“Oh, you really do like this, Nami-san!” Sanji slid up behind her before pushing into her wet pussy. As she moaned, he shuddered from the sensation of her squeezing around him. It was his today! “I can feel it!”

The heat trapped him inside for a moment, always willing and able to to lose himself in her. He groaned as he savored the sensation of Nami all around him. While she moaned, Sanji sprayed Luffy down of the soap.

“Nami-san, aren’t you hungry for cock? Eat that while you wait for what I have cooking for you.”

She lifted her head with a whimper, and Sanji watched her lips wrap around him, sucking and pulling on it. Luffy began thrusting into her mouth, his hand sticking into her hair. Nami gasped, and Luffy’s eyes latched onto her face when Sanji began rocking inside of her. He hooked his fingers in her ass, listening to her squeal and whimper.

She panted around Luffy’s shaft, and Sanji groaned as he heard the sound of her full mouth. It sounded amazing! Nami’s lewd, delicious mouth full of another man’s cock while he was about to cream her other beautiful holes?

He grunted, slamming deeper inside, and he heard the sharp hitch of her breath. Just right.

Sanji twisted his hand, thrusting a third finger into her tight, delightful asshole. She whined, pressing back against him. Perfect!

“Nami-san, you’re perfect!”

Luffy’s hips quickened, panting faster.

“Nami ... swallow this ...!”

Sanji could not blame him for ending before them. Nami had the best body to cum on ... in ...

He thrust his fingers in time with his cock, feeling her tighten around him. When he looked up, Nami’s head was tilted back just so, her mouth wide open as Luffy shot inside. She moaned as she swallowed it, and her pussy gushed on him, becoming slicker as Sanji came with her.

“Nami-san! Here’s your baby load!”

She panted, moaning. “Sanji-kun, don’t call it that! It’s so dirty ...”

“Aah, you’re right, Nami-san,” he said, extracting his fingers before thrusting into her asshole, and she slammed her hips back with a shocked cry. “Here’s something dirtier for you!”

“Aah! Fuck me, Sanji-kun!”

She _never_ used those words, but Sanji did just that.

“I love fucking you, Nami-san!”

The tightness of her anal muscles squeezed and constricted around him like nothing else. She panted, and scratched at Luffy’s thighs, looking for something to hold onto as Sanji pounded her asshole.

His cum and her juices made for an almost perfect lube as he railed her.

Nami writhed. “Sanji-kun!”

Luffy kneeled in front of her, and took her lips. She cried out, panting, and bucking back until she squealed. They each took a breast in hand, pulling and kneading at her nipples.

“Let’s train these fat tits,” Luffy said, and Sanji hated him for it, but he full-heartedly agreed.

Nami cried out, eyes rolling back as she tightened again. As she blinked, tears of pleasure came pouring down her cheeks.

“Idiots ... I - I’m not a cow!” She _moaned_.

Sanji pressed against her back as he thrust deeper into her sweet ass. “Nami-san, is the most beautiful cow in the world! I love cows!”

Her breath hitched as Luffy leaned in to whisper. “Yeah, cows are delicious, Nami. And we’re gonna eat you up.”

She screamed, and he and Sanji took turns training her little nipples.

He couldn’t wait to taste every part of her when her body was ready with a baby.

* * *

Nami woke up the next day with a groan, sitting up, and stretching with a whimper.

When she looked around, it was just her that morning. Which was usual when Luffy had the night watch. He was always curled up to her side otherwise whether Zoro or Sanji had stayed long enough. Which was what Zoro also usually did. Sanji was careful to not wake her when it was his turn in the bed though.

He woke up early enough to make her want to stab things, so he eased out carefully, and went to work in the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Which was where she found the other two as well.

Luffy laughed, raising his fork full of sausage to her. “G’ mornin’, Nami!”

“Mornin’,” she said through a yawn. She blinked when she slumped into her chair. For half a moment, she stared, and then closed her eyes, refusing to see the other empty chairs before she raised her head, and she smiled at Sanji. “What’s for breakfast, Sanji-kun?”

“Sausage, eggs in rice, and sauteed fish.”

She glanced at Luffy. It was an eclectic enough spread that Nami knew exactly who had ordered it.

Sanji passed her a steaming bowl of rice, and Nami broke her egg fresh into it before stirring it all together. She seasoned it with a little soy sauce, and took a globby delicious bite.

“Mm! The rice is perfect!”

“Ah, you warm my heart!”

Luffy chugged down a glass of milk, staring at her before he said, “You look tired.”

She pouted at him accusingly. “And who’s fault do you think that is?”

Never mind the night before, or the morning yesterday, but last night too? Luffy could not stop touching her!

“The baby’s?” He asked.

Nami froze while Zoro and Sanji choked on a bite.

Flushing, she hunched her shoulders, and squirmed as she pursed her lips. “You think so?”

“Shishi! We keep trying a lot, so sure!”

She pouted before she couldn’t stop the silly smile anymore. “I’ll do a test after breakfast then.”

* * *

Luffy peeked into the bathroom.

“What’s it say?”

Face flaring, Nami kicked the door shut in his face. “It says to wait three damn minutes!”

She glanced at the door as she heard her captain mutter on the other side. Sanji snorted. “Serves you right for bursting in, idiot.”

Zoro said, “The test takes time. Wait like everybody else.”

Nami didn’t tell them that they were behaving just like Luffy was. She didn’t remind them to wait downstairs in the library like she had told them to do before. Her foot tapped as she eyed the test though, biting her lip.

Waiting for the identity of the father was going to be hard enough, but she still had to wait to see the little lines.

Yes or no?

Her legs shook, and she forced her hands onto her knees, making herself still them. She glanced up at the door.

She didn’t have to do it like this, she told herself.

It was just their nervousness. They were spreading it to her!

She jumped when the timer went off, and she picked up the test, shoving the door closed again when Luffy tried opening it. Again.

“Nami!” She didn’t shiver anymore for which she was glad. “What’s it say?”

Shoulders drooping, Nami squinted at the lines before looking at the box again to read the instructions, chewing her lip.

“It’s ... negative,” she said, letting the test fall into the trash before tossing the box in after it.

Sighing, Nami hugged herself, reclining back as her feet rested on the door, braced for Luffy’s antics.

Instead, he said, “Do you wanna try again?”

Nami blushed, snapping. “No!”

Luffy opened the door again, peeking inside. “Do you want orange juice?”

Blinking at that, Nami stared at him before she pouted. “Fine.”

Sanji smiled at her, waving. “Right away, Nami-san!”

Nami glanced at Luffy who pouted in at her before she shoved the door shut with a huff. That wasn’t fair to him, but she wasn’t sure she cared about what was fair to him or any of them at that moment.

She knew it wasn’t just on her.

They had supplied the goods that would get it going. She wouldn’t be in there with a pregnancy test in the first place if they hadn’t. However, sitting in the bathroom, shoving the door closed on them while she waited for some stupid lines to show up, Nami had found herself waiting for her body to say whether it had taken or not.

It was all on her then.

Nami sighed and stared at the door before she winced. After a moment, she opened it, pouting when she only saw Zoro outside.

“You ready to come out yet?” He raised a brow.

She almost shut the door on him too, but she sniffed and came out. As she headed down to the library, he followed suit.

Once on the deck, she rubbed her arm, staring out over the ocean. The sun made the waves glitter in the approaching afternoon light. She could remember a day not so long ago that she hadn’t even seen the sun, but she was reminded of that almost every day.

Luffy was still getting used to having one arm.

“Nami-san!” Sanji came out with a tray, offering her the first glass.

Taking it with a smile, Nami sipped it before she eyed him with a pout. “You could’ve put a little rum in it.”

He frowned. “Nami-san, you’re trying to-”

“Well, I’m not yet,” she said. She didn’t want to hear it - though she most certainly didn’t want to say it either. It stung. She glared at the drink before chugging it. “There. I’ve had my juice. Let’s get _Sunny_ on the move.”

It was early, but she couldn’t stand the stares. The worry. The expectations.

 _Twice means nothing,_ she thought.

Now, with only the four of them, they traveled a bit slower, more carefully. They hadn’t said it yet, but they knew they would have to find a new shipwright - for Franky if not for their lives. They would still keep sailing.

Nami cupped her belly, biting her lip as she cringed. It was just worry, she told herself. She had her periods at least, so it wasn’t impossible to have their baby.

She would just need to ... what?

She was as healthy as she could be. Sanji had even stopped smoking for her to stop the possibility of an early miscarriage. There was nothing else she herself could do, right?

A hazard reared its ugly head the longer she thought about it though. Was it possible that she was missing something? Did their sperm cancel each other out in some way? She had always heard it was the tip that pulled other’s cum out when more than one man coupled with a woman, but did the sperm itself do anything?

That was why she had _innocently_ suggested they take turns. That, and keeping count of who was in where was a chore, and she had no desire to have them fight over her in such a way.

She had a feeling that the books Chopper had had in the sickbay would not tell her anything.

Nami’s thoughts roiled as the _Thousand Sunny_ sailed onward, leaving her in its wake.

* * *

Luffy wiped some sweat from his brow, staring at it in surprise. Using only one arm was just a little more work than he had anticipated. He shoved the thought aside though.

The cost of an arm was worth it.

He began to grin then, licking his lips while he wrapped the rest of the rope up. It was his turn tonight. He could be a little patient. Sometimes. Unless he thought about it too much.

Unless he went into the library where Nami was doing some map making, and he bent her over her desk and-

“Luffy,” Zoro said, looking down at him from over the railing.

He looked up in surprise, frowning at the serious expressions.

 _Both_ Zoro and Sanji were looking down at him, and he cocked his head to the side in confusion. They did not usually get along well enough to play sandwich with Nami unless all three of them were involved or Nami dragged the other into it, so seeing them together now gave Luffy pause.

What did they have planned?

“What’s up?”

“We gotta talk to you.”

Luffy perked. Maybe they had a fun idea for tonight.

* * *

They did _not_ have a fun idea for tonight.

“No way! I don’t wanna!”

“Nami-san’s exhausted! Even you can see that!”

Pouting, Luffy looked away with a huff. “She wants a baby! She’s not gonna stop just because the test said there wasn’t one!”

She had been upset that morning, and had lashed out the rest of the day. But tired? Nami?

Luffy couldn’t see it.

Zoro narrowed his eye at him. “You’re being ridiculous. Give her a rest. We’re _all_ going to give her a break.”

“It’ll just be like waiting for her period, idiot,” Sanji said. “She needs to refuel.”

“Nami said that’s not how baby making works though.” Luffy pouted.

Not that he completely understood the mechanics. There was nothing to refuel as it were though. Insert cock and cum into her, and then a baby would show up nine? Nine months later! The only basics he needed to know were that she was free game during the non-period days so far as he was concerned.

Nami had bashed his face into kingdom come for trying. Sanji too for that matter.

Zoro scowled. “Its just three days. Then it’s time to get back to work. It hits all three of us.”

“This is gonna be impossible!” Luffy’s back straightened, glowering right back. “What about Nami?”

“Nami-san will thank us for the break!” Sanji said with a roll of his eyes. “Just cuddle with her tonight, and the sea moss and I will agree to do the same.”

Luffy clenched his teeth together, shoulders hunching before he grumbled. He looked back and forth between the two, crossing his arms as his lip curled, but they were unwavering.

“Fine.”

They leaned in, and Zoro said, “‘Fine’ what?”

“I won’t do anything for the next three days to Nami!”

“That’s all we wanted to hear,” Sanji said. “She needs the rest.”

Luffy watched them a moment before he slumped. “Tonight’s gonna suck!”

Embracing Nami in his arms and doing _nothing_? It felt like the biggest joke since Usopp had splattered him with the most pungent stink bomb in history, and everyone had forced him to bathe every morning, noon and night for days!

* * *

Thus, he crawled into bed that night, Zoro prepared for his night watch, and Sanji plopped into Robin’s old bed. The two had shot him a look when Nami came into the bedroom.

Zoro turned out the light, and Nami laid next to Luffy with a little smile, curling up into his arms. His hand twitched, and he thought he felt his left one twitch along even though it was gone. This was not doing anything, right? He slowly pressed his hand against her back to hold her, and his eye spasmed when Sanji glared at him in the dark.

But then, he always did.

Holding her wasn’t doing anything, was it?

Luffy didn’t move his hand though, trying to close his eyes as her warm, soft, plush, decadent body leaned into him.

She sighed, and her breasts pressed against him harder.

He ground his teeth, trying to think about something - anything besides how she felt. How she would have felt wrapped around him while he bent her over the bed, and-

Rayleigh! Training with Rayleigh.

Getting beaten with a stick for days on end while he had been training.

Nami coiled her arms around him, and a nerve missed the message as his spine tingled. She pressed her thigh up between his legs, and he swallowed hard. He couldn’t touch her though. He had promised a stupid, idiotic, dumb promise to Zoro and Sanji.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Luffy tried to think about something else. Anything that would stop him from rising to the occasion.

Vegetables. Turnips roasted in the oven. Sliced carrots. Carrots were orange. Nami’s hair was orange. If he was careful, and did it slowly, the carrot wouldn’t poke her, and it would get thicker the more he pushed it into her and-

Thinking was ... difficult.

Luffy cringed, squeezing his eyes shut.

Fruit.

Oranges were fruit. He could slowly press one of hers into her tight little pussy too and watch her push them out one by one as she moaned like a-

She whispered in his ear, “What are you thinking about? You’re so hard.”

Luffy groaned before he could stop it with a choke. Nami touched his bulge with her slender hands. Yesterday night, Nami had sucked off his tip while he had thrust into her beautiful bosom. Her moans and squeaks from what Sanji was doing to her had filled the room, but her eyes were on him when she came, and she drooled on his cock before he shot into her face.

“Fruit,” he said, face flaring in his effort to stop thinking about her pussy getting filled with all sorts of fruits and vegetables. Cucumbers. An eggplant. Eggplant? Eggs? Those oranges must have been Nami’s eggs that they were trying to make a baby with!

“Oh, are you thinking about melons?”

 _He had forgotten about melons_! Luffy twitched, hissing as she pulled his pajama pants down. His cock landed between her thighs.

She pressed them together, and he grunted.

Promises were hard!

Nami squeezed him, and Luffy jerked once before he could stop himself. Was _this_ how Zoro felt waiting for Nami to pounce?

It was torture!

His hand made a fist in the hair on her back, but he did nothing else, breathing harder. She kissed over his collarbone, and Luffy’s eyes rolled in desperation. He tried to think of something, anything else but how her beautiful, peach-soft thighs squeezed him or how warm her pussy was, tickling him with the soft fuzz below.

Her body was-!

Sanji narrowed his eyes at him, and Luffy gritted his teeth. Balls. Zoro and Sanji’s balls.

Bouncing on Nami’s ass as they fucked her!

Nami kissed him, and he grunted before yanking her against him to return the kiss with aplomb. She started it!

She giggled, pushing him onto his back as she straddled him, and Luffy looked down only to see his dripping cock disappear. Luffy’s head flopped back, and he cried out as Nami slammed her hips down.

“Damn it, Luffy!” Sanji said, leaping out of his bed.

“I didn’t do anything!” Luffy moaned, grasping her hips to guide her to thrust down harder.

Nami bit her lip with a sigh, slipping off her nightgown. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong!” Luffy flipped the bouncy woman onto her back, and he started pounding into her.

“You promised!”

Her eyes widened as she threw her head back, panting. “Ah! Luffy!”

He heard a cry from the deck. “Damn it, Luffy, you promised!”

Luffy growled, drowning into her body with a groan. “Aah, Nami, your pussy is begging to get fucked!”

Nami’s eyelashes _fluttered_ , and Luffy shuddered as she whimpered. “Zoro! Sanji-kun!”

Sanji twitched. He stepped forward.

Zoro burst into the room, still angry. “What the hell are you doing!?”

Slamming harder, and making Nami cry out, Luffy groaned. “Nami started it! She’s too damn sexy!”

“Idiots!” Nami moaned, arching up to him. “ _You_ all started it! You didn’t touch me ... all day! I was waiting for more baby making juice! I - I want your babies in me!”

Zoro flushed hard, fidgeting in the doorway while Sanji stood straight and saluted her.

“Right away, Nami-san!”

Melting, Luffy moaned deeper. “I’m not in trouble anymore, right? I knew you wanted cock!”

“Yes!”

With a sigh of relief, Luffy wrapped his arm around her before sitting back on his haunches, and pulling her on top of himself again. “Zoro! It’s your turn for her tight, little ass!” He pressed his sweaty forehead to hers, groaning. “I bet you cleaned it out for him, you little whore.”

“Don’t call Nami-san a whore!”

Zoro jerked a step closer when Nami reached back, and spread her cheeks. “Yes, I’m a little anal whore! Please ... fuck my ass, Zoro.”

“Damn it!” He practically tore off his long jacket, pulling his haramaki up and out of the way as he stormed over. Sanji tossed him the lube from the nightstand, and Nami tightened around Luffy as Zoro thrust two wet fingers into her ass.

Her jaw dropped, and Luffy moaned as he watched her drunken expression. As Zoro thrust into her ass with his fingers, Nami rocked down onto him, sighing, and moaning to him.

“I love you!”

She yanked Sanji over before he could respond, and she swallowed him whole, her eyes rolling back. Nami moaned as Luffy felt Zoro thrust inside. She constricted around them, gasping while she bobbed her head over Sanji’s cock.

Luffy groaned, and let his head fall back, gasping, and gripping her hip tight while Zoro pounded into her. He and Sanji liked her asshole, but he thought that Zoro had found his calling. Moaning around Sanji, Nami gurgled, and Luffy hissed, arching up to her tightness.

Sanji’s cock sagged in her mouth, but she kept sucking, cleaning him off with a whimper. Luffy gasped, watching Nami - the not tired at all Nami - thrust against Luffy and Zoro with cum and ecstasy on her face.

Her tongue glided up, and Sanji rose again to her tongue. Luffy shuddered, grabbing her breast instead. She had told them she couldn’t take all of them at once. He pulled on her teat, and Nami convulsed around their cocks. Nami had claimed it would kill her. Luffy swallowed her other tit, sucking it as she sobbed and coated him in her juices as she met her end with a scream.

He shuddered, slamming up to send his seed deep into her core. “Come on ...! Baby, you gotta show up, or she’s gonna milk us dry!”

Luffy had _known_ it would be impossible to deny her anything.

Nami was charging them heavily after all.

* * *

She woke up early in the morning, blinking at the feeling of heads on her shoulder and belly. Shivering, Nami squirmed before she pouted, and huffed.

“I have to pee.” Nami nudged at Zoro first who grunted and scowled in his sleep, but she managed to move Sanji’s head from her belly to crawl over Zoro for the door.

Sighing in the cold fog of the morning, she shuddered, and tip-toed for the bathroom. The boys could do it all they wanted, but Nami was not about to pee off the side of the ship. She padded into the library, and up into the bathroom before she sighed.

She frowned at the box up in the corner. The last one until they reached civilization.

Nami fidgeted, biting her lip, and touching her stomach to quell the queasiness in her gut.

It was silly to try again, she knew.

She fidgeted, glancing at the door before shutting it.

But she could stand to wait a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel for Monsters, of course, but it's also part of the 12 Days of Smutness event for 2020 as created by Empress_of_Yaoi. If you're so inclined, please read their works too, and thank you for reading.
> 
> I will be posting a new oneshot for the next 11 days of the remaining 12 days. And I am not sorry.


End file.
